An optical Beam Induced Resistance Change (OBIRCH) method has been known as one of conventional non-destructive testing methods for electronic components (samples) of semiconductor chips and the like. Changes in resistance of wiring which are detected by heating the wiring when laser light is scanned on and along a semiconductor chip are converted into images (refer to Non-Patent Document 1). Since the temperature elevation is different between the positions where there is a defect such as void in the wiring or not, the defect can be identified in the image in accordance with the present method.
There is disclosed an apparatus for analyzing defects in a semiconductor device as one of conventional non-destructive testing apparatus. In the disclosed apparatus, a film of a liquid crystal, the phase transition of which occurs due to temperature changes is applied on the surface of the semiconductor device. The applied liquid crystal film is heated by irradiating the semiconductor device on its surface with ultra-red rays. The caused phase transition of the liquid crystal film is observed by an optical microscope, so that a defect or defects which cause slight heating when the semiconductor device is operated are detected. In accordance with this apparatus, the distribution of the heat caused by the defects can be precisely detected without being influenced by heat conduction from the periphery and heat capacity by causing local heating using ultra-red rays together with a variable slit in case where a defect of the semiconductor device which cause heating are detected.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2000-46772A
[Non Patent Document 1] “History of development of OBIRCH (Optical Beam Induced Resistance Change) method, Present and Future Perspective” Journal of REAJ, Vol. 25, No. 8, pp 853 to 856 (2003).